


Cult Fanfiction (to be renamed)

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight as Kai Anderson sat with his followers in his family’s basement, discussing their next move. 

“This will be possibly the most important move in our campaign; it will win me the position of councilman, so it needs to be big.” he announced, looking at the group. “So, does anyone have any grand ideas?” he continued. Everyone remained silent, mostly out of fear of saying something that would incur Kai’s unholy wrath.

“Kai?” came a quiet voice from the bottom landing of the stairs. Kai turned to see his fourteen year old sister Aurelia. The light hit the top of her head, creating a glow around her eyes and leaving the rest of her face hollowed in shadows.

“What’s wrong, Aurey?” Kai asked, walking over to her.

“I can’t sleep.” she replied simply, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. 

“Winter, take Aurelia upstairs.” Kai said, turning to look at the silver haired girl. She approached the other two and stood next to Aurelia.

“No, I don’t want to go with Winter. I want you to go with me.” the young girl blurted out. Winter rolled her eyes; her sister was just being a pain. Kai put his hands on Aurelia’s shoulders.

“I’m really busy right now, I’ll be up in a little bit. Just go with Winter, you’ll be fine.” he told her, crouching down so that he was at eye level with her. 

“Okay.” Aurelia responded quietly, her eyes cast downward. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Winter said, her voice cold beneath a shroud of apathy. She placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder and led her upstairs, shutting the basement door behind them. Kai walked back over to his seat and reclaimed it, looking around at the remainder of his followers.

Winter and Aurelia crossed over the threshold to the latter’s room, and Aurelia walked over to her bed. She pulled the covers down and sat up against the pillow.

“I’m gonna go back downstairs now, so you need to go to sleep.” Winter said, walking back to the doorway.

“I can’t sleep, I’m not tired.” Aurelia told her.

“Then just lay down and shut your eyes.” Winter continued, turning back around. Aurelia looked at her from where she sat.

“Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?” Aurelia asked. Winter sighed but walked back over to sit next to her sister.

“Why can’t you just go to sleep like a normal person?” Winter questioned.

“I just can’t fall asleep, okay?” Aurelia answered defensively, feeling as though her sister was judging her.

“You were coddled too much when you were little, that’s the problem.” Winter said with a roll of her eyes; this only made Aurelia feel worse.

“Can you stop being such a bitch?” she muttered, picking at her nails.

“Excuse me? It’s not my fault you’re being a total baby!” Winter snapped, standing. She walked to the door and turned back to face Aurelia. “Since you think I’m such a bitch, I’ll just leave. Don’t let the bedbugs bite, little sis.” she added, walking out and closing the door behind her. Aurelia flopped onto her stomach and slammed her face into her pillow, throwing the covers up over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, breathing in and out. She didn’t want to fall asleep before she could talk to Kai, but trying to relax wouldn’t hurt. After a few minutes of staring at the wall in front of her, Aurelia heard the door open with a soft creak.

“Aurey, are you awake?” came Kai’s voice.

“Yeah.” Aurelia replied, sitting up and turning to look at Kai.

“Were you using foul language?” Kai asked, making his way to sit where Winter had been a short while ago.

“She was being mean to me, Kai.” Aurelia began, but Kai stopped her.

“Did you use foul language?” he repeated, looking the youngest in the eyes.

“Yes, but…” Aurelia continued, quieting when Kai gave her a stern look.

“That is unacceptable. I want you to go apologize to Winter and then you are to go to bed, do you understand me?” Kai instructed in a firm tone. Aurelia got up and walked into the living room, seeing Winter on the couch. The older girl wore a smug expression as though it were her favorite shirt.

“I’m sorry I called you a bitch.” Aurelia said, keeping a distance between the two of them.

“I forgive you, I always do.” Winter replied. Aurelia turned and walked back to her room, Kai following closely behind. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re a good girl, Aurey. Now go to bed, okay?” Kai said, releasing her from his arms. Aurelia clung to him, afraid that if she let go he would leave. Kai caught on to this and rubbed her back. “You’re okay, kiddo. Just go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” he added, walking her to her bed. She climbed onto the mattress and laid down, allowing Kai to pull the covers over her, blocking out the monsters.

“Kai? Can you stay until I fall asleep?” she asked softly, looking up at her brother with weary eyes.

“Sure thing.” Kai replied gently, sitting in the chair. It wasn’t long before Aurelia gave into her own exhaustion and slipped into a deep sleep. A small smile crossed Kai’s lips as he rose and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia awoke the next morning with the makings of a brutal headache. She wanted to just stay in bed all day, especially since the house was quite loud with all that had been happening lately. This plan worked in Aurelia’s favor for a good ten minutes, but that all came to an end when she heard a bothersome rapping on her door.

“Go away.” she groaned in annoyance. 

“Aurey, get up, you need to eat.” Kai said from outside the door.

“I’m not hungry.” Aurelia called back, hoping he would accept that. Instead, Aurelia heard the door open, followed by Kai’s footsteps approaching her bed.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked, placing his hand on her forehead.

“Yeah… I just don’t want to get up.” Aurelia replied.

“That’s fine. How about you come eat and then you can go back to sleep, alright?” Kai said.

“Okay.” Aurelia mumbled, getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and rested her head in her hands, bothered by the lights. Through her peripheral vision she could see Vincent, Kai, and Winter enter the kitchen, Winter electing to sit at the table while Kai and Vincent stayed up to cook. 

“Someone looks exhausted.” Winter commented snidely upons seeing Aurelia.

“Whatever.” Aurelia mumbled; she wasn’t really in the mood to talk to Winter at the moment.

“What do you want to eat?” Vincent asked, looking over at his sisters.

“I’m fine with anything.” Aurelia responded. Vincent decided to make things simple for everyone by just pouring a bowl of cereal for everyone. He and Kai made their way over to the table, both carrying a bowl in each hand, and each of the bowls were set down at one of the four seats. Vincent, Kai, and Winter started eating, but Aurelia just sat there.

“Aurey, can you please eat something?” Vincent asked, looking over at the youngest. She responded by picking up her spoon and stirring her cereal around, occasionally taking a contemplative bite. After dragging out breakfast for as long as she could, Aurelia retired to the comfort of her dark bedroom, much to the dismay of her brothers.

“What’s wrong with Aurelia?” Vincent asked Kai.

“She said she didn’t want to get up, so I told her she could go back to sleep after she ate. I guess she’s not feeling too well today.” Kai responded, shovelling the last of his cereal into his mouth. He stood and brought his bowl over to the sink, rinsing it out and setting it down.

“Now where are  _ you _ going?” Vincent questioned, raising an eyebrow at his brother’s apparent impatience.

“Politics calls, Vince. I’m a busy man.” Kai answered simply, retreating to his base of operations. Vincent sighed and looked at Winter, who looked after Kai with disinterest. Vincent just quietly finished his breakfast and headed out the door for work. Once Winter was done eating, she cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink, walking to her room to chill.

<>~<>~<>~<>

The first thing Aurelia did when she woke up was look out her bedroom window. She was greeted by a navy sky speckled with stars. She sat up and stretched, and got out of bed, walking into the kitchen. Kai was setting the table, and Winter was finishing up cooking. Kai turned and saw Aurelia standing in the doorway and smiled.

“Hey sleepyhead. How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Better now. What’s for dinner?” Aurelia replied, walking over to stand near Winter.

“Soup.” Winter said simply with almost no emotion. Once dinner was ready, everyone got up to serve themselves, gathering back at the table. A few minutes later, the front door opened, and Vincent’s voice echoed through the front room.

“I’m home!” he called, appearing in the kitchen a minute later.

“How was work?” Kai asked as the oldest made his way to the table with his food.

“The same as it always is.” Vincent replied. He looked at Aurelia, who was eating better than at breakfast. “How are you feeling, kiddo?” he asked.

“Good.” she answered. Vincent smiled.

“That’s good to hear.” he added happily, glad that Aurelia was better. The four ate with minimal conversation, deciding that anything that would be said later needed everyone’s full attention. After everyone was finished eating, Vincent had everyone go to the living room.

“I’ve decided that I am going to move into an apartment that’s closer to my work. It’s a five minute drive from the apartment complex to the office, and about twenty minutes from here, so you can visit any time.” he announced.

“Do you need any help moving?” Kai asked, looking at Vincent.

“Yes, that would be much appreciated. I need to be moved in by this Friday, so I’ll take all the help I can get.” the latter replied. Kai gave a small nod, and Aurelia gave a thumbs up.

“I’m going to bed.” Winter said, getting up and making her way to her bedroom. The remaining three watched and turned to look at each other.

“It’s only eight.” Vincent stated.

“She probably just wanted to be in her own company.” Kai put in with a shrug. The two brothers turned to Aurelia.

“When can we suppose you’ll go to bed?” Vincent asked her.

“I’m not really tired right now...maybe ten or eleven.” she replied. Vincent sat down on the couch next to her.

“You still need to go to bed at a reasonable hour, you need sleep.” he reminded her. 

“I know.” Aurelia said through a small yawn. Kai picked up the remote and turned on a mindless reality tv show, not really caring what was on; he just wanted to watch something. Aurelia watched the show with an unchanging expression on her face, her eyes drooping slightly. She began drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyes growing heavier with each passing second; they soon fell closed. 

Vincent smiled down at her and stood, picking her up.

“I’ll be back in a few. I’m gonna go tuck Aurey in.” he whispered, exiting the living room. Once he got to Aurelia’s room, he placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight kiddo, I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent walked back into the living room to see Kai sitting with six other people. They all turned to look at the stunned Vincent.  
“We’re going out, we won’t be gone long.” Kai told him.  
“What if Aurelia wakes up and finds out that you’re gone?” Vincent pointed out, crossing his arms.  
“If she wakes up just tell her to go back to sleep or something… and she doesn’t need to know that I’m even gone, right?” Kai replied, urging Vincent to get where he was going with this. Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  
“Fine Kai, just go.” he said. Kai stood and walked out the front door, followed by the rest of the cult. Vincent checked his watch; it was currently a quarter to nine. Hopefully Kai would keep true to his word and be back soon.  
<>~<>~<>~<>  
Aurelia’s nose twitched in her sleep, her breathing getting increasingly shallow; these were the all too familiar signs of a nightmare. Not even a minute later Aurelia shot up screaming. Her bedroom door opened, and Vincent rushed in.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked in a worried voice, sitting next to her.  
“She wa staring at me. I wanted to do something, but I couldn’t move.” Aurelia said, her voice shaking.  
“Who was staring at you?” Vincent asked, trying to make sense of the situation.  
“Mom...she wasn’t blinking...her eyes were dull.” Aurelia replied.  
“Aurey, it was just a nightmare. You’re okay.” Vincent said, wrapping her in a tight hug.  
“I couldn’t help her, Vince. Why couldn’t I move?” Aurelia asked, tears rolling gently down her cheeks.  
“There’s nothing any of us could have done, sweetie. Mom did what she felt she had to do to protect us, and we lost her for it. We just have to look after each other now.” Vincent told her softly, smoothing her hair down.  
“I just wish mom were still here.” Aurelia whispered.  
“I know.” Vincent replied. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” he added.  
“Okay.” Aurelia said through a yawn. Vincent stood up just as Aurelia laid down. When her head hit the pillow, she fell back into a gentle sleep. Vincent walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
<>~<>~<>~<>  
Kai returned home about four hours later, covered from head to toe in cuts, bruises, dried blood, and dirt. Vincent looked at the front door to his brother from his spot on the couch.  
“‘We won’t be gone long’, huh Kai?” Vincent asked in annoyance as his brother smiled at him from the door.  
“Well, one thing lead to another and we kinda stayed out later than we anticipated.” Kai told him, wiping at the smudge of dirt on his chin. Vincent shook his head in disappointment.  
“What are you doing, Kai? Is killing people that don’t agree with you really the way you want to win this campaign?” he asked, walking over to face the blue haired man.  
“Sure, it’s not the best way to run a campaign, but fear is a great tactic.” Kai responded enthusiastically. He knew Vincent would would never understand where he was coming from, but he still loved him.  
“Whatever. Go wash up and get to bed. Lord knows I don’t need any more stress in my life right now.” Vincent sighed, running his hand through his hair. Kai shrugged but complied and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Vincent stole a glance at the clock- it read 1:47- he decided to turn in for the night and accommodate his growing headache with some sorely needed rest.

The next morning found the four siblings gathered in the kitchen, eating breakfast and enjoying a light hearted conversation.  
“I’m going to start packing up my things and moving them into my new place if you guys don’t mind helping.” Vincent said.   
“Of course we don’t mind, Vince. It will allow us to spend some more time together before you move out.” Kai replied. Soon enough, everyone was dressed and helping pack up Vincent’s things. The two brothers were doing the more heavy duty tasks, and Aurelia and Winter packed up books, clothes, and pictures. Aurelia was glad to have something that occupied her mind, but Winter couldn’t be less bored.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to put in more effort, you know.” Aurelia said, placing some books into a box meticulously. “You’d be done faster.”  
“You think I don’t know that? I just don’t feel like doing this. I’d rather be out with my friends.” Winter replied. Aurelia smirked a bit; she was acting more mature than Winter. The two worked in silence, Winter letting out a huff of annoyance every now and then.   
The day flew by as everyone worked, and pretty soon it was seven pm. Vincent glanced down at his watch and walked into the kitchen to order a pizza. Once the order was placed, he told Aurelia, Kai, and Winter that they were done for the day. Winter gladly dropped what she was doing and walked off to her room, no doubt getting her phone to arrange something with her friends.   
At a quarter to eight, Vincent, Kai, and Aurelia were in the living room, eating pizza and watching a movie to unwind from all the work they had done. A few minutes passed, and Winter made a short-lived appearance in the living room.  
“I’m going out, I’ll be home late, so don’t wait up for me.” she said, putting on her coat.   
“Come home at a reasonable hour, okay Winter?” Vincent told her.  
“Alright.” she responded as she stepped out the door, shutting it behind her. The three remaining siblings turned their attention back to the movie, holding a small conversation between slower parts of the movie.   
A few hours later, Aurelia stood and stretched.  
“I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.” she said through a yawn.  
“Goodnight kiddo, love you.” Vincent said.  
“Love you too.” Aurelia responded, walking down the hall to her room.  
“I’m gonna hit the sack too.” Kai said, turning to head to the basement, making sure to shut the door. Vincent knew he was up to something, but decided that questioning him could wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent woke at six the next morning, and after coming to the conclusion that he was up for the day, he made his way into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Vincent poured the lusciously dark coffee grounds into a crisp beige filter, and set that in the top of the pot. He waited less-than-patiently for the coffee to brew, but once it did, Vincent poured himself a strong cup. It was around this time that Kai shuffled into the kitchen, wearing a black muscle shirt and red pajama pants.

“Morning.” he said, retrieving a coffee cup from the cabinet. Picking up the pot, he filled the mug about two thirds of the way, leaving room for milk or coffee creamer. Vincent watched the younger man from behind his cup, thinking of how he wanted to confront Kai on his suspicious behavior.

“Kai?” he asked, and the latter looked over.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve been acting really strange lately, what’s up with that?” Vincent continued. Kai shrugged, diverting his attention so that he wouldn’t have to make eye contact. 

“I can see you have no interest in telling me...you know what, forget I even asked.” Vincent added. Kai could be very stubborn, but he’d come around eventually.

 

Within the first few days of Vincent moving out, Aurelia had spent a lot more time with Kai, basically following him around like a lost puppy. Winter noticed something right away, and decided to bring it up with Kai. 

“She’s always looked up to you the most out of all of us, but this is getting a little out of hand, don’t you think?” she asked one night. Kai paused and shrugged.

“It’s nothing to worry about. She’s been a little down since Vince left, so I think she enjoys hanging out with me. It’s cool.” He replied.

“You’re the leader of a dangerous cult, and one I’m in too I might add. Vincent would have our heads if she got mixed up in that shit,” Winter said, lowering her voice. “Don’t you think it would be better if we laid low for a while?” she continued.

“No,” Kai began, not bothering to look at his sister. “It’ll be fine, this is nothing we can’t handle on our own.”

Winter said nothing and walked out of the kitchen; this would all blow up in Kai’s face, and when it did, she’d laugh.

 

The next morning was bright and warm, but the atmosphere of the house was gloomy and dull. Kai and Winter were both asleep, but Aurelia was wide awake. She sat in her room, studying a picture from thirteen years ago; it was taken the day of her first birthday. Everyone looked happy, all smiling and wearing cheap pink party hats. She smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown; that was a long time ago. Their mom was dead, and nothing could change that. Aurelia got up after a few minutes and trudged into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Morning.” Kai greeted from the counter.

“Hey.” Aurelia replied, getting a glass out of the cabinet and filling it with water. She sat down next to Kai and took a few sips.

“Listen, I need to go out tonight, so you’re gonna stay here with Winter, okay?” Kai said.

“Can’t I go to Vincent’s?” Aurelia asked, unenthused at the aspect of being babysat by her sister. Kai shook his head.

“No, he’s working late tonight. Just hang out with Winter.” he told her, leaving no room for argument.

“Fine.” Aurelia replied dramatically. She stood and walked back to her room, the cold water sloshing slightly in her glass at the constant movement.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Kai left the house at six o’clock sharp after giving Winter and Aurelia a short list of rules to follow.

“Winter, if you want to have friends over that’s fine, just don’t have them too late.” Kai began, and Winter nodded. He turned his attention to Aurelia, crouching down slightly to her eye level.  “Aurey, I want you in bed by ten at the latest, okay?” he continued.

“Alright.” she agreed cooperatively. Kai smiled and rose back to his full height.

“Okay, I’m heading out now. I’ll be back late, so I’ll see you in the morning.” he said, walking to his car. He opened the door and sat in his respective seat, the vehicle coming to life with a roar. He closed the door and pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street and disappearing over the horizon.

“What do you want for dinner?” Winter asked, steering Aurelia back into the house, shutting the front door and locking it.

“I don’t care, whatever’s fine.” the younger responded, sitting on the living room couch.

“I’ll make some spaghetti then.” Winter said, pulling out a box from the pantry, then getting a large pot and filling it with water. Once the pot was about halfway full, Winter placed it on the stove and turned on the burner, igniting a bright blue flame. As the minutes ticked by, the water got hotter and hotter, larger bubbles breaking its surface over and over, indicating that it was suitable for cooking. Winter added a fistful of spaghetti, allowing it to cook for a few minutes.

“Dinner’s ready.” Winter called into the living room. Aurelia got up and walked into the kitchen, retrieving a bowl from the cabinet, along with a fork from the drawer underneath. 

“Thanks for making dinner.” Aurelia said, walking to her room after serving herself some spaghetti.

“You’re welcome.” Winter replied, walking into the living room. She picked up her phone and called a couple of her friends.

Once Aurelia finished her food, she set her bowl down on her bedside table. Picking up her phone, she opened Spotify and clicked on her playlist, kicking back to take a catnap.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Aurelia woke a few hours later to the sound of laughter. She grabbed and carried it into the kitchen, rinsing it out under the piping hot tap water, steam crawling up a few feet from the ceiling and dissipating. She walked into the living room where Winter and her friends- Riley and Dorothy- were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

“Aurelia, do you want to join us?” Winter asked upon seeing her sister just standing there.

“Sure.” the younger responded, walking over and placing herself next to Winter.

“So where’s your brother tonight?” Riley asked, a hint of a smirk on her face.

“He moved out a few days ago, he’s at work right now.” Winter replied.

“No, the other one.” she clarified with a giggle. Aurelia’s ears perked at the subject of conversation, so she listened in casually.

“I don’t know, he had something important to do. He’ll be back really late.” Winter told her.

“Oh, I was kinda hoping we could see him. I wanted to see if I could kick his ass.” Riley said with a laugh.

“You wouldn’t win.” Aurelia put in suddenly. This caused the three women to glance over at her.

“What was that?” Dorothy questioned, unsure if she had heard correctly.

“I said you wouldn’t win. Kai’s a good fighter and he doesn’t take anybody’s shit.” Aurelia said.

“Hey, watch your language.” Winter told her firmly.

“Sorry.” Aurelia replied quietly. She picked at her nails, flaking away small bits of black polish.

“Your brother’s a jerk, you know that, right?” Riley asked. Aurelia looked at her, her eyes glinting defensively.

“Stop being mean to Kai, he’s a good guy.” she said, and Riley and Dorothy laughed.

“I’m serious, stop being mean to him!” Aurelia continued, her face growing hot.

“Oh, we’re just having a laugh.” Riley said. 

“Yeah, why don’t you just chill out, okay kid?” Dorothy put in. Aurelia huffed in annoyance, and her hands shook with residual anger. Winter noticed this and decided to break up the tension.

“Hey Aurelia, why don’t you go to bed? It’s getting late.”

Aurelia glanced at the clock which read 9:53.

“Okay.” she said, rising from her spot on the couch. She exited the living room and walked down the dimly lit hallway, shutting her bedroom door behind her. Winter turned to Riley and Dorothy.

“Did you seriously have to egg her on?” She questioned.

“We were just having some fun. If she can’t handle it, she doesn’t have to participate.” Dorothy said. Winter rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

“I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so I think I’m gonna turn in. Thanks for hanging out, guys.” Winter said, standing. The other two women got the message and stood as well, making their way to the front door.

“Thanks for having us, we’ll see you soon.” Riley said, opening the front door. She stepped out and Dorothy followed, pulling the door closed behind her. Winter locked the door and turned down the hall, knocking on Aurelia’s door.

“Come in.” She said, her muffled voice carrying itself weakly to the other side of the door. Winter entered the room to find Aurelia laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Winter asked gently. Aurelia gave a muffled word of agreement and sat up, and Winter sat down next to her.

“Why were they being so mean to Kai? I don’t like it when people are mean to my big brother.” Aurelia asked.

“They were just joking around.” Winter started, biting her lip before she went on. “He has a dark side… something he’s never let you see.” she continued.

“I don’t believe you.” Aurelia murmured, her nose scrunching up in disdain.

“It’s true. I’m sorry that you don’t believe me, but both Vincent and I can attest to that.” Winter told her. Aurelia sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

“I don’t care. I love my brother and nothing can change that.” she said stubbornly, followed by a soft yawn. Winter chuckled lightly.

“Are you tired?” she asked, and Aurelia shook her head.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Looks like it’s bedtime for you.” Winter said, standing. “Lay down.” she added. Aurelia reluctantly complied and fell back onto her left side, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. Winter pulled her blanket up over her shoulder, smoothing out a few wrinkles. Aurelia’s eyelids drooped for a bit and slowly fluttered shut, unlikely to open for the next few hours. Winter looked down at her and walked out of the room, shutting the door gently  behind her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, selecting one near the bottom of the list. She held the phone up to her ear and waited for a response.

“Hello?” came a low voice on the other end.

“She’s asleep, we can move onto the next step. Kai will be home soon, so hurry up.” Winter said quietly.

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” replied the recipient of the call, hanging up without warning. Winter sighed; what kind of sister was she? She was gonna let her little sister think she’d been kidnapped, and for what? Kai wouldn’t like this one bit, but hopefully it would help him realize there are more important things than power. Winter ignored the knots of guilt in her stomach as she walked to the front door and unlocked it, allowing free entry to her latest partner in crime. Speedwagon stepped into the Anderson residence and kept the door open.

“Her room is right down the hall, the first door on the left.” Winter told him. He nodded in understanding and trooped down the hall, re-emerging a minute later with Aurelia’s sleeping form slumped over his shoulder. Winter looked on as he headed to the door, and the knots in her stomach tightened.

“Be careful with her, okay? We just need Kai to find out that she’s gone, and when the time is right we’ll “find” her.” Winter said.

“Of course, I have no reason to hurt her. Hopefully when this is over, Kai will value people’s lives over his political career.” Speedwagon assured her. He stepped out onto the porch and Winter peeked outside after him. A tear rolled down her cheek as her sister was whisked away.

“What have I done?” She breathed, ducking back into the house with a silent sob. She closed the door and made her way to Aurelia’s room and cracked open the window, setting the stage for the lie that was about to unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Speedwagon glanced in the rear view mirror, catching sight of the girl sleeping soundly in the back. His eyes glistened guiltily; he was really questioning his life choices. He sighed quietly and continued the drive to the bunker. It was an old dilapidated house that had been abandoned years ago, so it was the perfect place to hide someone for an indeterminate amount of time. Speedwagon parked behind an old mopy looking oak tree, its branches overgrown and weary. He got out of the car and opened the rear door, picking Aurelia up and draping her over his shoulder. He carried her inside at a swift pace, worried that he might be seen if he stayed outside too long. The man closed and locked the front door behind him, making his way to the basement; though the house was left behind, the basement had been preserved quite remarkably. Speedwagon set Aurelia down on the floor and stood, exiting the basement and shutting the door behind him.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Winter sat on the couch miserably, her guilt growing stronger. She was terrified to find out how Kai would react, and he would be home at any moment. Just then, the front door opened and Kai crosses the threshold.

“I’m back.” he greeted, and Winter flinched. “How was Aurelia? Did she give you any trouble?” Kai continued, stepping into the living room.

“None at all.” Winter replied weakly, her gaze cast downward. Kai smiled, still oblivious to the current situation.

“I’m gonna go say goodnight to her.” Kai said, walking down the hall. Winter winced and mere seconds later, her brother let out a gut wrenching scream. He ran back into the living room looking distraught.

“She’s gone, and the window is wide open.” Kai choked out, his face pale. Winter looked down at his hands; they were shaking with worry. “I’m calling Vincent, he needs to know about this immediately.” he continued, walking into the kitchen to retrieve the phone. He dialed Vincent’s number and waited for his brother to pick up.

“Hello?” came his voice from the other end.

“Vincent, you need to get over here right away, Aurelia is missing.” Kai told him with shallow breaths.

“What?!” Vincent cried. Without another word, he slammed the phone down, leaving Kai with nothing but static. Kai hung up the phone an paced around the living room, trying to gain some composure; he wouldn’t be of use to anyone unless he calmed down at least a little.

<>~<>~<>~<>

The pipes that ran along the walls cried, their tears a soft ~ _ drip drip drip~ as they  _ hit the ground. The barren walls only made the room feel bigger, allowing more space for the dread Aurelia felt upon waking.

“Hello?” she called softly. A slight creak broke the rippling echoes that glided through the air, and three sets of footsteps approached Aurelia. As they grew closer, Aurelia felt her heart plummet. The three figures that stood before her were all wearing very frightening masks.

“What do you want from me?” Aurelia choked out, tears stinging her eyes. The middlemost figure crouched down and leaned in close to her face, maintaining a disturbing silence. The figure slowly reached out one hand and froze, their hand hovering inches from Aurelia’s face.

“You’re so naive…” came an unfamiliar voice. The figure pulled their hand away and stood back up. The three figures turned and ascended the stairs, leaving Aurelia in complete and utter shock.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Thirty minutes later, Vincent barged into the house, a frantic look on his face.

“What happened?” he asked Kai, his chest heaving with concern.

“I’m not sure. When I got home, I went to tell her goodnight but she wasn’t in her room, and the window was open.” the blue haired man reported. Vincent sink down onto the couch next to Winter.

“I’m gone for a few days and Aurelia goes missing. Ugh, I feel like this is all my fault.” Vincent groaned.

“Don’t blame yourself, Vince. With all these crazy things going on lately, this could have happened to anyone.” Winter told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, something in Kai’s mind clicked, and he turned his attention to Winter.

“You were supposed to be watching her, how did you not know about this?” he demanded, stepping closer to Winter.

“I never saw who did this, I swear. They must’ve snuck in through Aurelia’s window directly.” Winter lied, leaning back away from Kai. He sneered and grabbed her wrist to pull her up, forcibly dragging her downstairs.

“Kai, you’re hurting me!” she cried as she tried to yank her wrist free from her brother’s hold. Kai marched to the table and slammed her down into one of the chairs, taking the one opposite her. He held out his pinkie and looked directly in the eyes. Without complaint, Winter weakly linked her pinkie with Kai’s, binding her to the horrible truth.

“Do you know what happened to Aurelia?” Kai asked.

Winter didn’t answer at first. She kept her mouth shut and looked anywhere in the room except at Kai.

“Winter!” Kai snapped, looking into his sister’s eyes.

“Yes.” Winter replied with a gulp.

“Tell me everything.” 

Winter inhaled deeply, trying to figure out the best place to start.

“We all saw how reckless you’ve been to achieve your goals, Kai. I thought that if something happened to someone you love, you would see the value in a human life over your political ambitions. I asked Speedwagon to take Aurelia away for a little while, and when the time was right, we were gonna “find” her.” Winter explained. Tears stung her eyes as she realized just how dreadful her plan was. Kai was seething, and Winter knew she was in for it now. She braced herself for the sure outburst that would ensue, but it didn’t come.

“That was malicious.” Kai said quietly. He looked numb; he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He stood and walked to the stairs, turning back to Winter. “I’ll deal with you when we get home. Right now, I just want Aurelia to be safe.” he continued, motioning for Winter to come with him. She hesitantly followed her brother, praying that he would be at least somewhat forgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai parked on the street and stopped the car, looking over at Winter.

“Stay here.” he barked, exiting the vehicle. Winter trembled in fear; Kai would hold this over her head for a long, long time.

Kai walked into the house and skulked around, trying to find his little sister.

 

Aurelia sat in the far corner of the basement, crying quietly. She didn’t know how she got here or who was behind this; in a way, she hoped this was just a cruel joke. She heard the door creak open again and covered her mouth, silencing her unusually heavy breathing. The footsteps that approached Aurelia were hurried and jabbed at the silence aggressively. Aurelia squeezed her eyes shut, praying she wouldn’t be seen.

“Aurey? Aurey, are you down here?” came a familiar voice. Aurelia opened her eyes and looked around. She would know that voice anywhere; it was Kai.

“Kai!” Aurelia cried, running over to her brother. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Aurelia sobbed into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kai said, carrying her up the stairs. He shut the basement door and set Aurelia down on the floor.

“Stay here for a sec, I have to go do something.” Kai told her, disappearing up the stairs.

 

Speedwagon sat in the least damaged room upstairs, writing something down in a notepad. The door burst open, and Kai stormed into the room. 

“I told you that if you  _ ever _ hurt my little sister I would kick your ass, but apparently that was just a big joke to you.” Kai snarled, turning Speedwagon’s chair around so fast that the latter’s head spun.

“I didn’t hurt her, I swear.” Speedwagon pleaded.

“Not physically, no, but she’s pretty shaken up about this. Unfortunately, it seems like I’ll have to keep that promise.” Kai said, a devilish smirk crossing his lips. 

 

Kai walked back downstairs, his knuckles bruised.

“Ready to go home?” he asked Aurelia. She nodded, and her gaze fell to Kai’s hands.

“What happened?” she asked with concern.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Kai reassured her, ruffling her hair. He walked out the front door, Aurelia in tow. When they got out to the car, Aurelia opened the back door and slid into the seat, resting her head on the headrest. Kai slid into the driver’s seat and glared at Winter, who sat in the passenger’s seat; she flinched and closed her eyes, gathering the courage to endure the wrath that was soon to come.

 

Vincent jumped up as soon as the door opened, pulling Aurelia into a tight hug.

“Are you okay, kiddo? Oh, you must’ve been so scared.” he said, lifting her momentarily off the ground. He placed her back on the ground and hugged Kai, then turned his attention to Winter.

“How could you let something like this happen?” he asked quietly.

“I never wanted this to happen, but Kai was getting so out of hand-” Winter began.

“Don’t you go blaming Kai, you’re the one who did this.” Vincent spat venomously, and Winter froze. Vincent’s expression changed from furious to hurt. “She’s a little girl.”

“Vince, it’s okay, really.” Aurelia said, trying to ease some of the tension.

“No Aurey, it’s not okay. None of this is okay.” Vincent replied, focusing now on Kai and Winter. “This is not a safe environment for a child to be in. I’m taking Aurelia home with me for the foreseeable future.” he continued. He stormed down the hall to Aurelia’s room to pack a bag for her.

“Come on Vince, you’re being unreasonable.” Kai said, trailing his brother.

“No Kai, I’m being responsible.” Vincent replied, making his way back into the living room with a full backpack a moment later. 

“Kai takes good care of me, Vince. Please don’t make me leave.” Aurelia pleaded. Vincent crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s not up for discussion sweetheart, I’m sorry.” he told her gently. “Go say goodbye.”

Aurelia nodded and walked over to Kai, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you Aurey. Be a good girl, okay?” 

“Okay.” Aurelia replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. Kai slowly let her go and wiped away a tear. Aurelia glanced for a second at Winter; she looked apologetic.

“It’s time to go now, Aurelia.” Vincent said, walking to the front door. Aurelia followed, looking back at Kai once more before stepping out into the cold night. Once the door was closed, Kai turned to Winter, his face expressing a mix of anger and sadness.

“Kai-” she began, but Kai just shook his head.

“I don’t wanna hear it. I’m going to bed.” Kai sighed, walking over to the couch. He flopped down onto it on his stomach, burying his face in a pillow. Winter sighed and grabbed a blanket, covering Kai before exiting the living room. She walked into her bedroom and made her way to her nightstand, opening the drawer; a small razor blade was now held tightly between her thumb and index finger. She shakily raised the blade to her forearm and dragged it across her pale skin. The steel vampire drew a generous amount of blood, and left Winter feeling empty. She went into the bathroom to wash her arm and place a band aid over the wound, knowing Kai would ask questions if her found out.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and parked in his designated spot, shutting the engine down and removing his keys from the ignition.

“Alright Aurey, we’re home.” he said, turning to face the back seat. Aurelia was fast asleep, slumped over in the seat with her head on her shoulder. Vincent got out of the car and made his way to the opposite side, opening the back door. He unbuckled Aurelia and carefully picked her up, carrying her into the building. Upon reaching his apartment, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. After closing and locking the door, he walked into the spare room, laying Aurelia down gently on the bed. He drew the comforter up to her shoulders and turned out of the room, closing the door quietly.

_ Aurelia was back in the basement that she had been in only hours prior. _

_ “Hello? Anybody?” she called. Footsteps pounded loudly against the concrete floor. Aurelia turned for one second and before she knew it, she was surrounded by one familiar figure. There were dozens of them, their voices echoing over and over. _

_ “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” “You’re so naive.” _

Aurelia flinched in her sleep, her breathing shallow.

“No...” she mumbled, turning onto her stomach in her sleep, her cheek pressed her pillow.

_ “You’re so naive.” their voices echoing, overlapping in a nerve wracking manner. Aurelia covered her hands with her ears, hoping the suffocating taunts would go away. _

“Vincent!” Aurelia cried, her eyes shooting open. Her heart was pounding, and it was hard to breathe. A moment later, the door opened and in walked Vincent, clad in blue pajama pants and a gray t shirt.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” he asked, sitting down next to Aurelia.

“I had another nightmare.” Aurelia said, trying to regain control of her breathing. Vincent pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the temple.

“You’re alright Aurey, it’s all over now. You’re safe, and I will never let anything happen to you ever again.” Vincent promised. Aurelia yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Vincent asked her. She shook her head in reply.

“I’m gonna get some water.” Aurelia said, getting up and exiting the room. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cabinet, filling it at the tap. When the glass was full, she walked back to the spare room, sipping the water as she went. She got back on the bed where she had been sitting and put her water on the side table.

“Why don’t you lay down.” Vincent suggested, standing up to allow Aurelia space to stretch out.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Aurelia said softly.

“You don’t have to go to sleep, but I want you to at least rest.” Vincent told her.

“Can you stay?” Aurelia asked, looking up at him with misty eyes.

“Sure. I’ll be right back” Vincent replied, leaving the room to get a chair. He came back a moment later and sat beside Aurelia. She laid down on her side so that she could face Vincent, and pulled her blanket up. She was okay for a moment or so, but she felt suddenly tired again soon enough. She yawned, and her eyelids drooped, but snapped open again.

“Kai does take good care of me, Vince.” Aurelia said through a yawn. Vincent nodded.

“I know he does… he cares a lot about you.” Vincent replied. He looked down to see Aurelia’s hand hanging over the side of the bed and took it in his own. “I love you Aurey.” he said.

“Love you too.” Aurelia mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Vincent kept her hand tucked in his and rubbed her back with his free hand. After a few minutes he got up and exited the room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed their home phone number.

“Yeah?” came Winter’s voice from the other end.

“Hey Winter, is Kai there?” Vincent asked.

“He’s asleep. Is there something you wanted to tell him?” Winter replied.

“Yeah, but I think I’d like to ask you instead.” Vincent began. He could just barely hear Winter gulp nervously.

“What is it?”

“How could you even  _ think _ about hurting Aurelia like that? Do you have any idea how this has affected her?” Vincent asked, trying to be mindful of his volume.

“I’m sorry.” Winter said weakly. Vincent rolled his eyes at the sad attempt of an apology.

“You should be. You terrified our little sister with the stunt you pulled.” 

“Can I talk to her?” Winter asked hopefully.

“No, I just got her back to sleep. I’ll tell her you called tomorrow, and if she wants to talk to you, she can.” Vincent replied, a little harshly. Sure, it wasn’t the nicest way to turn down a request, but the only thing on his mind now was being a good guardian. “I have work in the morning, I need to go. I hope this whole experience will help you make better choices in the future. Goodnight sis.” Vincent continued, hanging up the phone.

“Night.” Winter choked, placing the phone back into the receiver. She shuffled down the hallway to her room and flopped onto her bed, tears of regret slipping down her cheeks.


End file.
